


Rebel And Priestess

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bathing/Washing, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Spanking, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Kinvara/Jon Snow ancient Rome AU
Relationships: Kinvara/Jon Snow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Rebel And Priestess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts).



> Jon Snow as Young slave rebellion leader
> 
> Kinvara as MILF Priestess of Aphrodite/Venus

Jon Stark watched her bathe in the lagoon he had been given orders to watch over her. Young Stark was a member of the slave Rebellion and his name soon became fierce throughout the Republic. They had captured many Roman cities and taken several hostages but there was something about her that made Stark want to spare her  
life. Perhaps it was her attitude towards her slaves that made him want to spare her. Whatever it was she was now his responsibility and Jon took care of her. 

“Are you going to watch me all day slave or are you  
going to join me?” I smirked and replied back “You forget yourself my lady you think you’re talking to a slave when indeed I can jump in that water drown you and not a soul would care.” Then her smirk  
drew to a grimace which oddly enough made Jon both smile and upset. “But do not fear, I do not kill women favored by the Gods.” Her smirk returned and she questioned reply “Why did you not kill me  
when you and the other slave took the city?” He looked at her magnificent breast and then her brown eyes and said “Because it’s against my faith to kill a woman of Aphrodite, and the mark on your arm told me that you were a priestess before you became a woman of privilege.” 

She was blushing and began to look at me with lust in her eyes. “Would you then be a dear and help me bathe?” Jon laughed and said “Of course I forgot you’re a Roman a people who hold themselves above everyone else and yet can’t wipe their own ass without the help of a slave.” Jon put his armor and sword  
next to her clothes and dropped loin cloth on the bank of the river and stepped in to join her. He helped  
wash her and we began to talk “So what’s your name slave?” Jon looked at her with intense eyes and  
then told her “My mother called me Aegon Jonus Targaryenus, but the rebels call me Jon Stark. And you my  
lady what may I call you?” She began to smile. 

“Kinvara Quintus Pompeii. Your name sounds very  
lovely who gave you such a name?” He looked at her and said with some level of pride “My mother  
named me after Aegon Targaryenus and Jon Arrynus. My Mistress gave me the name Stark once  
she saw my intellect, and I have no doubt that you got your name because your beauty would make men  
fall to their knees and wage wars over the right to bed you.” 

She laughed again and as she stepped out of the water. Jon pressed his body close to hers and kissed her  
neck the shock didn’t come until she felt his large prick press against the back of her thighs. She  
turned around and slapped his cheek, “How dare you?? I am the High Priestess of Aphrodite and wife of  
the magistrate of Venus and you will not lay hands on me again is that understood?!” Jon gave her a sly  
smirk and nodded and as she turned away he used my speed and stole her clothes. “Oh Kinvara, are you  
looking for these?” She went for her garments again but Jon ran underneath the willow tree. 

As she went for her clothes again, Jon dropped them grabbed her out stretched arm and quickly threw her across his knee. “Your mistake, Kinvara. It is you who shall not lay hand on me again.” Jon brought his hand down hard on her large bare MILF bottom making her yelp with pain. “Ow, what on Earth are you doing? Unhand me at once.” Jon slapped her ass again harder and harder for several moments until he got a branch with some thorns on it and began to spank her relentlessly. 

Soon she began to cry out but Jon felt her sex dampen with pleasure. “When we are in public, you shall address me as Jon Stark, but when we’re alone, you shall address me as Dominus understood?” She nodded frantically hoping that the pain would stop but I smacked her again. “I can’t hear you Kinvara.”  
She was weeping when she said it but a smile crossed my face as I felt a rush of righteousness come over me. “Yes, Dominus. I understand. Thank you for showing me the error of my ways, Dominus.” He brought her face up to his and gently kissed her lips. “Good now Kinvara get on your knees and face  
the river and remain calm.”

She turned around and braced herself for the sensation that was to come. He gently rubbed his cock up and down her moist lips. Before he entered Jon whispered into her ear “Do you want this?” She nodded and Jon kissed her neck and said with tenderness in voice. “Then you shall have it.” 

Jon Stark began to slowly enter her warm sex and she responded with a pleasurable groan. Once she got use to his size and girth  
, her cries of pleasure turned into screams of long awaited bliss. “Oh Yes!!! Dominus fuck me fuck me with your giant cock!” Jon gave her ass a powerful slap and shot his fertile seed deep inside her, she feel on top of him, her face pressing against his cheek. 

“That was the best fuck of my life.”, Kinvara said softly. Jon smiled “You’re welcome;  
sorry about spanking you earlier I just thought maybe you could use a good fucking to relax your  
nerves.” They kissed again and Jon gently placed middle finger inside her anal sphincter and spoke, “The next time you command me to fuck you, I’ll take my young cock and shove it up your fine royal Roman ass. Just to remind you that I don’t take orders from you got it?” She nodded and gave Jon's cock a seductive squeeze, “I look forward to the day Dominus.” She smiled and began to walk away swinging her heart shaped MILF ass side to side.


End file.
